


Mistake

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [44]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mistake

Stepping into the hospital room, your heart caught in your throat. Heimdall was on Steve’s legs, and Steve was holding him by the waist, talking silly to him.

Steve spotted you and gave a sheepish smile. “Mama’s here Heimdall.”

You took the infant and kissed all over his face. “I missed you.”

He babbled to you happily, touching your face. You giggled at that, your heart warming. “Guess who came to see you?” You kissed his middle before turning to Tony.

Tony’s face was soft as he smiled. “Hey, little man.”

“Ah, Ah!” He reached for him, and no ones surprise, reached for his face. You heard Thor’s laughter the most as Tony winced at the grip he seemed to have on his hair.

You smiled widely, happy that Heimdall was happy. You went and sat near Thor, explaining to him how the tests went. “That is great news!” He beamed.

You nodded, just as excited. “I just don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Nor do I, but Banner has proven to be exceptional at whatever he chooses to do.”

“True.” You leaned against him as you watched Heimdall and Tony. “He seems hopeful, as well, and that helps.”

Thor agreed. “Here, have some dinner the Captain brought.” He reached over for the bags.

“I am actually hungry.” You admitted softly.

He grinned at that and sat back for you to eat.

Steve rubbed his hands together, wondering if he should leave or not. “It’s nice to see him in good spirits.” He said awkwardly.

Thor nodded. “I hope there are many more days of that. The nurse said he shall be released tomorrow.”

“In that case, I should head back to the tower. Make sure he has a nursery there for the time being, and make sure to grab some things for him. Does he have a favorite toy?” Tony asked.

“He likes the blankets that have something to chew on.” Steve spoke up quickly.

Tony looked over and nodded. “Alright, I’ll make sure he has those.” He noted. “Is he teething?” His eyes went back to you and Thor.

“I don’t think yet, but soon. Especially if he’s chewing on those things.” You nodded.

“I’ll get some teethers, too, just to be safe.” He said, more to himself than anything.

Steve rolled his eyes. “You mean you’ll have Pepper get them.”

Tony shot him a look. “No. I mean I am getting them.”

“And who cares if Pepper gets them? It’s still Tony’s thoughts.” You looked at Steve then looked down at your food, blushing.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Tony looked at you gratefully.

You nodded, feeling shy.

Heimdall thankfully broke the silence and began whining when Tony went to lay him on the bed. His small hands gripped to Tony’s shirt. “Okay, go see Steve.” Tony chuckled lightly, trying to pass him to the super soldier.

“AAAAAH!” He screamed, making you all wince when Tony tried to pull him away from his chest again.

“Or I can stay for a bit.” He chuckled at Heimdall’s instant happiness when Tony leaned against the windowsill with the infant.

You smiled. “He should tire soon anyway.” You we’re happy Heimdall got along with almost everyone, but felt Steve’s jealousy. “Then I call baby cuddles.”

Tony nodded, bouncing the little guy gently.

Thor played with your hair while you watched them, humming softly. “That feels good.” You told him, glancing at him lovingly.

“It’s quite entertaining.” He smiled wide before pulling you into his lap.

Giggling, you curled into him. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Me either.” He sighed softly. “It’ll be good to be in the tower.”

Kissing under his jaw, you moved to set your food down. “Does anyone want a coffee?” You figured it’d be a good idea and a good walk.

“I’m good, sweetheart.” Tony smiled. “Maybe some water, though?”

“Steve?” You asked.

“A coffee please.” He looked at you. “Need a hand?”

You smiled softly. “Sure.” You walked out with him following you and put your hands in your pockets of your jeans while you two walked. “

“It’s good to see you smiling.” He noted.

You nodded. “I’m really happy that we’re getting help for Heimdall.”

Steve smiled and nodded. “He’ll be the best armored kid learning to ride a damn bike.” He joked, thinking of the things Tony would make for him.

“True.” You laughed, making your way to the cafeteria. “Thanks for being there for him. And offering your serum.”

“Of course. He’s my son.” He said calmly.

You nodded quietly. “Also true.” while it was good to hear him say that, you just hoped his new girlfriend didn’t get upset with things, and that he was able to be around everyone and have it not be weird.

Steve knew your mind was filled with thoughts and tried to think of something to say. “Feel any different with the serum?”

“Not really. It wasn’t a lot, so I didn’t think I would. More refreshed after a nap than usual, maybe?” You shrugged.

Steve nodded. “It was a small amount anyway.” He glanced at you. “Still cool though.”

You had to agree with that. “It is. I mean, by helping Heimdall, we could help millions of people, especially kids. He’s a bit different, because he’s half God, but it would be closer than anyone else before.”

“That’s true.” He smiled and helped you grab the drinks. “I’m sure that’ll be one hell of a press conference.” He chuckled.

You smirked and nodded. “Probably. I hope it all works out.”

Steve smiled at you. “It will.” He tried to think of something else to talk about as you both made your way back. However, he was at a loss. Nothing seemed just right.

You just stayed quiet as well and almost breathed in relief when you got back to the room. At least there you weren’t alone, and attempting to force conversation. You quickly went over to Tony and sat his water next to him, noticing Heimdall drifting off. He was trying so hard to stay awake, and failing.

Tony was chuckling as he watched him, gently rubbing his back to aid in sleep. “I’ll have something nice delivered for dinner to celebrate him getting out of here. I’m sure everyone would like having a team meal for this little guy.”

You smiled at that. “I’m sure that would be fun.”

Steve sighed. “I’ll head back, too. Give Buck an update.”

“Are you sure Captain?” Thor asked, trying to be a good friend.

He gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I’m sure he’s dying to know how his little buddy is doing.” Which, while true, wasn’t his sole reason for leaving. Having watched Heimdall with Tony, he needed to talk to his best friend.

Thor nodded and you gave a slight wave to the blonde as he left.

Tony gently laid Heimdall back on the bed when he  was fully asleep. “I’ll talk to you later, sweetheart.” He told you. “See ya, Goldilocks.”

Thor cracked a smile. “Bye Stark.”

“Want me to walk you out?” You felt yourself heat up.

He shook his head. “Get some quality time together before the little one wakes up.” He gave you a small wave.

You nodded and waved back, looking down at Heimdall. He was sleeping, but you just hoped your good lucky continued.

Thor moved to hold you and smiled as you rested against him. “Once he is at the tower, and comfortable, I shall make a trip to Asgard to inform my parents about everything that has happened. I am sure that they would prefer to be up to date.”

You hummed. “They’re going to be so worried.”

“They will, but they will be pleased to hear about all the work that is being done for him.” He rubbed your arm. “They will be proud of you.”

“I haven’t done anything, though. It’s Bruce and Tony doing the work.” You shrugged.

“Not true. You offered yourself.”

You nodded. “Well, of course I did. He’s my son.”

“And he’s lucky to have a mother like you.” Thor smiled.

* * *

Steve nearly slammed the door to Bucky’s old room, sighing heavily as he saw his friend. “Help.”

Bucky’s eyebrows went up. “Issues?”

“Heimdall likes Tony more than me!” He huffed, sounding like a child.

He couldn’t help but crack up at that. “I’m sorry, but are you getting pissy because a six month old wanted to play with someone else?”

“A six month old that is MY son.”

His laughter stopped at that. “Yes, and he’s six months old. It’s not that he likes him better than you. If you were this moody there, I don’t blame him for wanting the immature one.”

Steve huffed. “Did I make a mistake?”

“You’ll have to narrow that one down, Stevie.” Bucky sighed. “By what? Being a father to him, to being with her, or what?”

“By ending things with her.” He looked at Bucky. “Truthfully.”

He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. “You were ending things because of Stark, so that’s only something you can answer.”

“And yet, he’s winning.” Steve sighed then shook his head. “What’s done is done anyway.”

“Winning…? You’re acting like this is some competition for her.” Bucky furrowed his brows.

Steve bit his lip and looked at him, shrugging.

Groaning, Bucky let his head fall back. “She’s a human, not some stuffed toy from the fair!”

Steve sighed. “I know that!”

Bucky looked over at his friend. “You’ve moved on, Stevie. Why are you getting so upset over this?”

He shrugged again, rubbing the back of his neck. For some reason, this wasn’t how he had pictured this talk going. “I’m just gonna go. I’ll be in the lab.” He stood.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky nodded, not knowing what Steve wanted. He watched his friend sulk out of his room and sighed. He hoped that things just went smoothly, no matter what happened.

* * *

You hand ended up falling asleep curled around Heimdall that night, hoping that he would indeed be released tomorrow. Thor simply kept watch, enjoying the bond you shared with Heimdall. He even managed to figure out how to take a photo on his phone.

You woke up later the next day to Thor gently coaxing you awake. “Hmm?” You looked over, rubbing your eyes.

“They would like to check him to see if he is ready to be discharged.”

You rushed out of the bed instantly, excited to see if they would. Your fingers instantly laced with Thor’s giving his hand a squeeze.

There were a couple of nurses and even a doctor that came in and checked on Heimdall, All nodding in approval at the end. “We need to see him back in 10 Days.” One of the nurses said.

You couldn’t help but grin that he was getting out. “I’ll call Tony.” You told Thor, rushing out into the hall and dialing the tower as fast as you could.

* * *

Tony yawned as he felt around for his phone. “Hello?” He answered sleepily.

“Hi. Sorry for waking you. They’re releasing Heimdall!” You spoke quickly.

He quickly sat up, having fallen asleep at his desk. “Really? That’s great!”

You smiled, hearing his excitement. “Shall we go there?”

“I’ll come get the three of you!” He stood quickly, knocking over his chair.

You giggled. “Thanks Tony.”

“Of course, sweetheart. See you soon.”

You smiled and went to pack Heimdall’s things. Things seemed to be looking up, but you knew cancer wasn’t easy to deal with. There was no telling how the future would be.

Thor lifted his son and smiled at you. “This is positive little one. We must embrace it.”

“I am, don’t get me wrong. I’m just also trying to remain realistic.” You admitted.

He nodded. “Understandable.” He bounced Heimdall as you went down to wait for Tony. Thor could easily sign his release papers.

The second you saw Tony making his way into the lobby, you ran to him and into his arms, happy he came to get you all. “Careful, don’t need to knock me over and break something.” He teased you.

“Sorry, just excited.” You smiled sheepishly. “I hate seeing him all hooked up to everything, and stuck in that room!”

Tony matched your smile and rubbed at your waist. “Me too sweetheart.”

* * *

When JARVIS announced that you’d arrived, Steve froze, unsure what to do. He was in the kitchen and knew you’d be coming around the corner soon. Deciding to not make things awkward, he stayed. Not only that, but he missed Heimdall.

You giggled as Heimdall looked around the tower in awe. “You like it baby?” Thor chuckled loudly every time his small hands tried to grab something else that was even semi in reach.

Tony handed him one of the chew toys he got him, smiling as he immediately latched on. “Yeah, he’s teething.” Tony nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. You looked at him, amused, silently asking how he would know. “What? I read.”

You smiled at him tenderly but it fell when you saw Steve making a snack. “Hey, Steve.” You said politely. “After you eat, do you want some time with him?” You offered.

Steve looked relieved and nodded. “He can hang with me and Buck if that’s okay.”

“Of course. I’m sure Bucky has missed this guy.” You tickled Heimdall’s belly lightly, smiling as he giggled.

Steve nodded. “He has.” He ate what he had made quickly before opened his arms up for him.

Heimdall clung to his teether with one hand, but reached for Steve with the other.

Steve brightened at that. “Hey buddy.” He took him in his arms, squeezing him lightly. “Missed you.” Heimdall simply replied by patting Steve’s cheek and getting annoyed when he didn’t have hair to grab. Steve chuckled. “Let’s go pull on Bucky’s hair.” He took him upstairs.

You smiled sadly as you watched them go before Tony spoke up. “Want me to show you his room so far?” He offered, wanting to see your face when you saw it for the first time.

You nodded excitedly and let him lead the way. There was no telling what to expect with Tony. Would he go all out tech wise, or go old school?

When he opened the door you gasped, realizing quickly that he had done a mixture of both. “You did all this in just a couple days?” You looked at him in awe, noting his blush.

“Actually, I’d been working on it for awhile…” He blushed harder. “I um. I always wanted him to have a place here.”

Turning, you hugged him tight, tearing up. “Thank you!”

He hugged you back just as tight, gripping onto your waist. “Thank you for letting me be a part of his life.”

“You’re welcome. He clearly adores you.” You gave his facial hair a tug jokingly.

He smiled as you did so, staring at you lovingly. “And his bed grows with him.” He grinned, excited how happy you were.

“You’re so brilliant!” You smiled and cupped his face, kissing his cheek.

“I think I’ve heard that a time or two.” He smirked.

You giggled and hugged him again, blinking away tears once more. “He’s so lucky to have someone like you in his life. He’ll always ace science, that’s for sure.” You chuckled.

He laughed lightly, squeezing you “That’s nice of you to say.” He kissed your forehead. “I love you two so much.” He whispered.


End file.
